Key to his Soul
by Merble
Summary: BIXLU WEEK! This will be seven Semi AU chapters, interconnected at various times (which will be posted prior to the chapter title) in the lives of our favorite pervy Seith mage and Celestial Spirit Mage of Fairy Tail. There will be adult themes, some violence, and all the things that make a story interesting too.
1. Fix

_This is my entry to BixLu week, each prompt will be a new chapter, and there will be random jumps in time. Semi AU, since I don't intend to have Lucy become a reporter during the year of disbandment, but I hope you enjoy!  
_

 _X792 - January (Two months after Fairy Tail's disbanding)_

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

 **KEY TO HIS SOUL  
**

* * *

The jagged edges of gold cut into pale flesh, her skin was coated in cold sweat as shivers wracked her body, and the scent of copper became prominent in the room as crimson life dripped down the golden piece and onto pink sheets. Dried tears clung to her cheeks, dark circles made her eyes seem hollow and empty, and it was easy to tell this wasn't the first nightmare. He watched her, stormy blue eyes willing away the darkness in her heart, but it wasn't enough; he could intmidate monsters, beat a wizard saint, but he couldn't chase away her nightmares. Laxus had found her alone, after the guild disbanded, when she was wandering with nowhere to go simply because she had no other home to go to; her pink emblem was like a beacon to his eyes, reminding him that there were some who would never leave, and those that did only chose to do so to ensure their survival; the Lightning Dragon Slayer was at a loss for what to do. He couldn't comfort someone, he couldn't make a person lose their fears and walk back to the light, so he was bringing her to the only people he knew who could.

The door to the hotel room cracked open, three sets of glowing eyes peeking inside, and as their eyes fell on the blond he knew they saw it. Something had happened, she was suffering, and nobody had stayed for her; when he'd found out that Natsu had left and only told her by a letter...it had made him want to find the child and beat him senseless. A strong jaw tensed as a pained whimper left her, the shaking getting worse, and brown eyes shot open as the blond toppled out of the bed and seemed to go into a panic. "No! Don't! Please, anything but that!" Her yell was broken, hoarse from tears, and then there was a distinct shift before someone folded her in their arms. Laxus watched Bickslow cradle the girl against his chest, the helmet gone in his haste to get here it seemed, and the Seith Mage held strong even as Lucy began to struggle. "Cosplayer!" The blond couldn't hear him, or if she could she was ignoring him, so Bickslow grabbed her cheeks and made her look at him. "Lucy." He spoke her name so softly, so tenderly, and her brown eyes widened before he watched them gain a green ring. To calm her down he'd used his magic, to get her to still, and in that moment he saw everything. It was rare, if it happened, that he ever saw memories; it was an exception to his magic that happened when the bonds with the target were strong and their emotions were strong.

He watched as she suffered, as she was assaulted by three monsters, and then he watched that sacrifice. He could hear her thoughts, how distraught she was to lose Aquarius, and how she had determined to fight at that time and grieve later. He ended the flow of magic, watching her eyes return to normal, and her own eyes were filling with new tears as she raised her hands to his face. "I'm sorry." She whispered, wiping the tears now leaking down his cheeks off with her thumbs, and he did the same to hers. "For what?" The blond closed her eyes. "I had known your Babies were close to you...but I didn't know." His expression hardened, she'd seen everything, and yet she didn't look disgusted. He pushed his thoughts aside and picked her up, glancing at Freed and Ever as they waved him over, and the Fairy Mage began wiping the blood from Lucy's hand while Freed prepared a bandage; once her hand was treated they all stared at the jagged remain of Aquarius' key. Nobody wanted to speak first but this at least, Laxus decided, he could do. "What happened to her?" Bickslow went to answer but a stern look from Laxus silenced him, he watched the way Lucy's face seemed to tense before her voice came out at last. "Every mage was trapped in a spell, it froze them in place, they couldn't do anything. I was the only one left...and I was attacked by three of the Kyuukimon." Laxus would never forget the fight against Tempester, the pain of eating the anti-ethernano particles, nor would he forget the fact that he hadn't been able to save the town of Hargeon.

That Lucy had faced three of those fearsome monsters, alone, proved how far she had come as a Fairy Tail mage. "I had Loke and Virgo out when Jackal found us, his curse was explosives, I was going to die either way...so I opened three gates at once." Freed's ocean blue eyes widened, unable to stop himself he blurted out his immediate thought. "But that takes so much magic, it could have killed you." Her eyes moved to his face. "I would have died either way...I decided that I would do whatever I could. They wouldn't be the reason I died, I wasn't giving up to them." Her answer was cold, frigid, and Bickslow took her hand and ran his thumb along the soft skin. Lucy's eyes met his and a sparkle of gratitude formed in them before it flickered away. "I called Aquarius...and she did come. But the one demon, Torafuzar, could swim through the water; when he injured Aquarius it was one attack from Jackal that took out Loke and Virgo. Jackal ended up threatening Torafuzar, one wanted to kill me and the other wanted to torture me, and once Torafuzar left Jackal actually killed Lamy. When he was going to kill me Aquarius stopped him...but she said..." A fresh bout of tears flowed down her cheeks and her chest heaved. "She said that she wasn't strong enough, that I didn't have much of a choice, I had to summon the Celestial Spirit King." The Raijinshuu all looked at one another, none of them had heard of the King having a key, and as if reading their thoughts Lucy let out a whimper. Bickslow pulled her onto his lap and held her close, letting her cry on him, and the blond clutched him as if he were her lifeline.

"I had to break her key to summon him! You have to break the key of a spirit you have a mutual bond with...and I had to lose her." Lucy couldn't talk anymore, the others knew that Aquarius was one of the keys she'd inherited from her mother...that the mermaid spirit had essentially raised her after Layla Heartfilia died, and to know that Lucy had let her go to save them rung deep with them all. "The others tell me that she's happy, she's okay, but I just...I never got to say a proper goodbye." The Seith Mage ran his fingers through her hair, letting her cry out her grief, and Laxus watched his best friend. He'd known Bickslow had a huge thing for the blond, the playful man was not only a raging perv but he had a thing for strong women, ever since she'd kicked his ass in Fantasia actually. But the man would never act on it due to the fact that he'd always assumed she was with Natsu, when the normally playful mage had heard what the Fire Dragon had done to Lucy in his departure he had been furious, now he was stepping up to prove why he was the one that would take care of Lucy. Freed and Evergreen seemed to come to the same conclusion, Bickslow's harsh expression showed that he knew just where their thoughts were going. The Raijinshuu were as loyal to Laxus as he was to them, if there was anything he could do to make Bickslow happy then Laxus would do it, and if Bickslow was stepping up for Blondie than the Lightning Dragon would get rid of any potential competition.

* * *

Stronger, faster, more agile...she had to be _more_. Lucy was pushing her body past its limits, she knew, but she would not be put in that situation again; Lucy's tears no longer came, the guilt was gone when she thought of Aquarius, all because of Bickslow. He'd given Loke a letter to the Celestial Spirit King and not more than ten minutes later Hige-oyaji had come to the human world (freezing time around her again) and brought Aquarius with him so Lucy could say goodbye, after being nearly drowned and strangled the mermaid had finally _talked_ and the two women had found a peace in their bond as friends. "You need to eat." Her brown eyes raised from the wall to the shining blue eyes of Freed, he'd been following her around like a mother hen for weeks to make sure she ate, none of the Raijinshuu or Laxus ever left her to her own anymore. Her room was with Evergreen, her training was with Laxus when he wasn't on a job, and Freed had started teaching her how to re-write his runes and tested her wit...but Bickslow was working with her on agility and speed. He had been in a circus, an acrobat of all things, and so he was making sure she could perform some of the stunts he could; while she'd taken gymnastics as a kid, per her father's orders, the blond hadn't ever learned how to use them in combat. "Thanks Freed." Lucy continued to push magic to her hands, she was forcing herself to learn how to re-quip so she could keep more than Fleuve d'étoiles on her as a weapon; her skin was pale and covered in a light sheen of sweat but she wasn't done yet.

Freed's eyes never left her form, watching her hands, the magic amount was far too much and something should have happened by now; Yukino had admitted to being able to use transformation magic, sleep magic, and the ability to requip a small blade and she'd used far less magic. "Lucy you should-" The blond's arm split open, a long laceration tearing across her skin, and blood sprayed across the floor as Freed rushed over to her; Lucy's eyes were wide as she began to shake, the combination of exhaustion and blood loss now wearing on her, and the Rune Mage caught her and used his coat to staunch the blood flow. "Evergreen! Get the bandages, a needle, thread, and boiling hot water!" Freed shouted, knowing Bickslow and Laxus were on a job, and the Fairy Mage hurried into the room; her eyes wide as she took in the frightened look on Freed's face. "Lucy's arm just ripped itself open." He explained as Evergreen handed him the sterilized needle and thread, watching as he quickly sewed the skin shut, it was done neatly and the thread was spelled so it was more resistant to ripping or being cut, but without a healer he had little choice in the matter. "That's not normal, she should have no problems learning some caster spells." Things like transformation magic, sleep spells, and even small re-quipping were the easiest magics to learn. "Princess is having a hard time because she's trying to channel the magic as she would her keys, Evergreen-sama, and while she's doing it she is blocking the magic flow to the rest of her; channeling all her magic into her hand caused it to backfire into her arm." Virgo explained as she appeared in a small shimmer of stars.

The maid had begun popping out at random, seeing as Lucy didn't want to depend on her spirits, and Loke too would appear when he felt like it; Capricorn was the only one Lucy really summoned frequently and that was because they meditated together. "Lucy isn't a caster mage, it makes sense that she isn't aware there is a difference in magic channeling, I hadn't thought about that." Evergreen whispered, guilty, and Freed turned his head as shame colored his face. Neither had he. "Princess will be alright, the stitching is quite good Freed-sama, but I suggest staying with her when she begins to train again. I shall take my leave." The maid spirit didn't want to draw on Lucy's already low magic, in her arm splitting her magic had just scattered, all that power in a single instant had just gone. If the blond learned how to channel that magic into either bullets, arrows, or some projectile she'd be a deadly foe but it all depended on Lucy and how willing she was to _listen_ instead of pretending. Virgo and Loke weren't blind, neither was Capricorn, the blond had been brushing help off and giving people the bare minimal of her attention; part of why she was having the issue she was.

It was only minutes later that Lucy woke up, eating without a word, and the two members of the Raijinshuu locked gazes before Freed captured Lucy's empty hands; he noticed her eyes gain a shine, knowing that by making contact physically she was paying attention, and he smiled warmly at her. This was how Bickslow found them, when he strode into the room, with Freed holding Lucy's hands and explaining to her the difference is caster magic channeling compared to holder magic channeling; the Seith Mage resisted the urge to smirk and instead strode over, dropping a bag on her lap, and Lucy looked at it before looking up at him in alarm. "Figured you'd like this." It was a bag of books, all of them about ancient Celestial Spirit Mage spells and even some tomes about learning multiple magics. "Did a job for a library, these old books weren't registered as theirs so the owner let me keep 'em." Freed blinked, eyes narrowing, and Bickslow raised a brow in challenge; so what if he'd Figure Eyes'd the librarian into deleting the records? It was for Lucy and Freed would have simply used runes to hide them while Ever would have seduced the man. "What happened to your arm?" Bickslow asked, staring at the bandages, and Evergreen flinched when he saw the blood. "Lucy was channeling too much magic to her hand, it caused her arm to split open, we had to stitch her up." Bickslow's gaze shot to the bandages and he ran his hand along the skin, watching Lucy flinch, his eyes hardened. "You need to rest, go read in bed after a shower, we'll clean up here." The blond opened her mouth to argue but his expression said it all and she relented after only a minute.

* * *

The pale glow hadn't happened by Lucy had done it, in her hand was the small knife she'd gotten as a gift from Laxus; her requipping wasn't fancy like Erza's was, it was subtle, and she kind of liked that about it. The blond took a breath and sent the knife back, replacing it with her whip, and then sent that back. It was like breathing, how easy it was, and she glanced at Laxus' sleeping face; the spell was stronger than she'd intended, really, but he was finally resting after weeks of non-stop training. "Not bad, still too slow." Bickslow commented as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her from behind, and Lucy chuckled before her form seemed to vanish and Gemini hovered over him. The Seith Mage felt the sharp point in his lower back, knowing Lucy was learning to switch places with Gemini meant that she'd be one hell of an opponent. "Not bad, Cosplayer. Mercy." The blade was gone, her giggle sounding, and he turned around only to see that she was wearing a tight black dress with light blue edging and a gold band around her shoulders and waist; the blond had her hair pulled into pigtails and her feet were bare, t was something he'd never seen her wear. Her eyes seemed to glow gold before her outfit seemed to change, taking on something similar to the outfit he'd worn when they first met, and her eyes were glowing green. "What is-" Lucy grinned as her tongue dropped from her mouth in a clear imitation of him. "Star Dress, Gemini. I can copy enemy magic." Lucy explained before her eyes glowed once again, her hair spiking slightly before lightning crackled around her, expression harsh as she seemed to look almost like a female Laxus. "Thanks to you guys...I've learned the limitless potential of my power." Bickslow grinned, watching lightning lick at her skin, and he prepared to attack; the fire in her eyes was back, she'd found her strength, and now he would show her his own.

Their spar was tough, considering Lucy was now more agile, and she'd even broken one of his Babies' wooden bodies. As they sat down, breathing sort of heavy, the blond smiled and handed him a bag. "Happy Birthday." He blinked, looking at the bag, and as he opened it he felt his heart thud in his chest; the wooden totems were beautifully carved, not quite like the silly ones he had made, but more like an authentic native totem pole. Animal faces, not people, the favorite animals of the friends who now protected him. "Lucy..." Her eyes twinkled with tears. "I thought you'd appreciate it." He did, more than he'd ever say, and he transferred the souls to the new containers and smiled. "All fixed." She giggled, holding the broken wooden doll, and he nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **So there is chapter one for BixLu week, not too romantic but there will be romance in the next chapter...maybe some smut. Most likely. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**


	2. Hidden

_X792 – 2 Weeks Post Alvarez War_

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

 **KEY TO HIS SOUL**

* * *

 _Brown eyes were impossibly wide as she followed her parents, holding each of their hands, and the two adults exchanged worried expressions; they weren't sure how long Layla's health would hold out and this was their last chance to see this particular event together until next year, the circus was something Lucy had never seen before and they wanted to make sure she got to attend. "Lucy, wait with your mother." Since they were at a circus Jude had abandoned his suit and Layla had dressed Lucy in a comfortable sun dress that matched her own, Jude purchased their tickets and the child looked around nervously; she had never seen this many kids her age before and none of them seemed to want to talk with her, her hand tightened on her mother's and Layla glanced down to see that Lucy seemed nervous._

" _Sweetie? What's wrong?" Layla asked softly as she crouched down, looking at the girl, and Lucy shook her head._

" _N-nothing, Mama."_

 _Layla's eyes softened as she patted the little girl on the head. "When your father comes back with our tickets we can get something to snack on." Lucy blinked and nodded._

" _Okay." Snacks usually meant carrot sticks or celery so the girl wasn't thrilled but Layla wanted to surprise her with either cotton candy or honey roasted peanuts, Lucy was a good child and Layla wanted to see her have fun today._

 _As the woman stood back up Jude handed each of them a wrist band to wear, signifying their entrance, and Layla quickly whispered in his ear about Lucy's treat. The man smiled and nodded. "I think I know just the thing." He led the two women to a chocolate stand and purchased something, Lucy couldn't tell what, and they handed her the stick. "They're chocolate covered strawberries, Lucy, go ahead and try one."_

 _Jude explained as the girl looked at it. "O-okay." She took a small bite and blinked as the taste of rich chocolate and sweet fruity flavor hit her tongue, it was delicious, and she made sure to swallow everything as she looked up at her mama and papa. "It's delicious."_

 _Layla smiled. "They're yours, dear, go ahead and finish them and we can play some games before the show starts." Her eyes went wide with wonder and the child nodded._

* * *

Brown eyes opened slowly, her body was sore and she felt exhausted, but Lucy knew that the price of her comfort was little compared to the fact that _they had won_. The door to the infirmary opened and Freed entered, carrying a tray of hot oatmeal with strawberries, and the blond mage smiled at him as he set the tray down. "Good morning, Lucy, I've brought breakfast."

The blond grinned and he helped her into a sitting position. "Good morning Freed, and thank you. What does everyone have planned for today?" The green haired man offered a smile.

"Laxus-sama has invited the members of other guilds to the hall for an appreciation party in their honor, as it wouldn't have been possible to win without their help, and the Master needs to continue resting of course." Lucy blinked and then sighed gently. "Yes." Freed noticed the immediate change and held her hand gently.

"He made the choice, Lucy." The blond raised her eyes and nodded to him, but her eyes still were showing her nervousness, it was adorable that she was so humble.

"I know but why me? Why not Erza or even Laxus?" Freed looked at the Ninth Master of Fairy Tail and smiled.

"You _care_ Lucy, this guild is more than just a building or even more than nakama to you. You were prepared to lay your life on the line in the war with Tartaros and once more in the war with Alvarez. You were the one who came up with the plan that ended everything, having Bickslow rip Zeref and Mavis' souls from their bodies…sealing the black magic within the Fairy Heart crystal…and then to keep it safe you gave it to the Celestial Spirit King so he could destroy it by throwing it into a void zone in their world…Lucy you saved all of our lives." Lucy knew that was why she was so sore, she'd forced a blank gate open to the Spirit World (since Hige-oyaji would investigate) and essentially found a loophole in the law, the amount of magic it required had been vast.

"Mavarov will stay by your side as your advisor, Lucy, you know that; but for now we need you to focus on healing." The woman nodded and Freed watched her begin to eat, she'd come a very long way from the naive blond that had joined them so many years ago; he opened his mouth to say something when the door shot open.

"Master Lucy!" Nab, Warren, and Max shouted as they ran into the room; each wearing matching expressions of nervousness.

"Yes?" Her tone was soft but it was easy to see she was exhausted, that she didn't want to deal with whatever it was.

"Sabertooth has arrived…along with Mermaid Heel and Crime Sorciere. Natsu is…" Lucy held up a hand.

"I get it. Freed, help me up?" He glared at her but relented at her expression, the girl leaned most of her weight on him and strode out into the main room.

Natsu was trying to goad Sting into a match, the White Dragon wasn't exactly saying no either. "Master Sting! Natsu!" The pair snapped their gazes up to her, the blonde's expression was a baleful one as she watched them, and Natsu knew that expression well.

"H-hi Luce! You're up!"

The Fire Dragon Slayer ran for the stairs, wanting to make sure she was alright since he hadn't seen her in a few days, and she sighed as she leaned her weight on the railing. "Yes, for now, I'm still sore but I don't need you starting a brawl that'll destroy the building. We just managed to rebuild, ya know." He blushed as he came to a halt before her.

"Aye sir!" He saluted, making her roll her eyes, and he pulled her in for a hug.

"Lushy!" Happy flew toward her, letting her pull him into her arms, and she giggled as she snuggled him.

"Hey Happy. Welcome home."

He raised his head and beamed. "Aye, we caught lots of fish. Can you cook them for us since Natsu isn't as good at cooking fish as you?" He asked, earning a laugh, and the blond let him go.

"What about Mira or Lisanna?" The feline pouted. "B-but Lushy…yours are the best in the whole world." The blond sighed.

"Not this week, I'm still sore, but maybe next week when I'm feeling better. That sound good?"

He lost his pout. "Aye!" The feline rested on her shoulder and Freed joined Natsu in helping her downstairs.

"I'll go fetch your breakfast." The Rune Mage had almost forgotten that he'd had Mira prepare her food, and the blond was seated at the bar when he set the still steaming bowl down.

"So, Master Lucy, any plans for Fantasia?" It wasn't any time soon, thankfully, but Lucy did want to make sure it was just as good this year as the others.

"Not yet but I know for sure I'd be honored if everyone would join in, all the guilds, and that way we can make it a parade that nobody would forget."

Sting smiled. "Of course Sabertooth would participate, any chance we get to show up how good we are compared to you Fairies is-" He was silenced as Rogue's hand covered his mouth.

"It would be an honor, Master Lucy." The blond smiled. "Excellent, thank you Rogue." He nodded in reply and Lucy blinked as she heard the door open.

Lucy beamed as she saw who had entered and waved enthusiastically. "Master Bob! Hello, welcome!" The man waved as he walked in with most of his guild in tow.

"Hello Master Lucy, how are you feeling dear?"

Bob took a seat beside her, his question lingering in the air between them, and the blond smiled as he accepted a glass of wine from Kinana before turning to look at her. "I'm a little sore still but otherwise I'm better than ever." It was hard not to smile since she was surrounded by friends and Lucy finished up her breakfast with a smile.

"Wonderful news, and Blue Pegasus would love to participate in Fantasia." Lucy was about to reply when she heard a sound she'd become familiar with.

"Ku ku, ku. Amazing parfum Master Lucy. The parfum of recovery." Brown eyes closed before Lucy glanced back at Ichiya and waved politely.

"Hello, Ichiya-san. It's been a rather slow recovery but I did use some pretty strong magic. Actually…you don't happen to have your painkiller parfum?"

It was convenient and less stress to Wendy, Lucy had been wanting some relief from her pains, and the man smiled. "Of course, Master Lucy, behold." He opened the vial and she smiled as the soft lavender scent relaxed her, her muscles relaxing, and the young woman smiled as the door opened again.

"We're home!" Bickslow called, his Babies echoing him, as Laxus strode in beside him.

"Hello dears!" Bob greeted, earning a wave, and Evergreen ran over and hugged the man.

"Hello Master Bob! Lucy what are you doing out of bed?"

The blond chuckled. "Natsu." Stormy blue eyes shifted to the Fire Dragon, who was sitting rather tame on Lucy's other side.

"Tch." The Lightning Dragon patted Lucy on the head, earning a soft smile, and the blond felt a pair of arms slide around her shoulders before a chin rested on her head.

"Bicks…" He hummed, the sound traveling through his chest as he stood behind her, and Lucy leaned into him. "I'm okay." Her whisper was gentle, barely loud enough to be heard without straining.

"I know. Just wanted to hold you." He answered as he felt her relax against him.

Cana, who was across the bar, raised a brow. "Are you two dating or something?" The Card Mage asked, suddenly suspicious, and Lucy blinked before a red blush covered her face.

"W-well…" Bickslow smirked. "Yes. I had asked right before the war, actually, and I've been so busy I haven't been able to see her." Lucy nodded to confirm what he said and Mira's eyes widened.

"How could you hide that from us?" Her tone was shocked but she shouldn't have been so surprised, her face forming into a lovely pout, and Freed held her hand and smiled.

"They didn't want you sticking them in a group together in the war, dear, any distractions could risk their lives and the lives of the others." Mirajane nodded, her royal blue eyes falling to Lucy's face, and she watched as Makarov harrumphed from his seat.

"I still think you would be a good match for my brat of a grandson." Lucy sighed as Laxus rolled his eyes and glanced at Lucy and Bickslow.

"Tch. I got Flare, old man, I'm fine. Blondie's a special case anyway." The older man blinked and looked around, watching the redhead peek out from behind a pillar, and Lucy waved to the woman.

"Hello Flare. Why are you hiding?" As usual Flare seemed nervous as the gazes of the room settled onto her.

"We-well…I just…" Lucy stepped out of her seat and hobbled over to the redhead.

"Welcome home, Flare." As she hugged the Crimson Hair Mage the guild went silent, it was amazing that someone as forgiving as Lucy existed; they all remembered when Flare had trashed her and cheated to beat her and now the duo were good friends.

"Master Lucy, why are you in such _boring_ pajamas?" Sting asked suddenly, making the blond roll her eyes, and she glanced over her shoulder.

"Not my fault you missed all the incidents in which my clothing got ruined." Natsu laughed as Levy turned bright red before losing it, the bluenette was laughing so hard she fell out of her chair, and the Seith mage grumbled.

"What did I miss?" Sting asked and Cobra snickered from his seat.

"During the dragon fight the jade dragon, Zirconis, sent Bright Eyes careening across the sky as naked as the day she was born." Sting turned to look at her and immediately jumped to his feet.

"No fair!" Lucy's expression was unamused at his outburst and Yukino cleared her throat, everyone laughed as Sting froze in place and turned to look at Yukino with a wide grin.

"H-hey baby."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Master Sting…grow up." He ducked his head and Bickslow crossed the room, scooping Lucy into his arms.

"I'm gonna take you back home to get a bath and change. We'll be back later." Mira giggled.

"Make sure you're on time, Freed and I have a special announcement." Lucy nodded and the blond glanced at Mira.

"I already know, and congrats."

Lisanna looked between them. "Know? Know what?" Laxus smirked and Evergreen laughed. "Why do they all know and not us?!" Lisanna asked, motioning to her and Elfman, and Mira giggled.

"Freed told them, with my permission." The Take-Over mage pouted and Lucy decided to spoil the fun.

"You better make sure my god child is intelligent, Freed." A few faces went red before Elfman fainted.

"You're pregnant?!"

Bickslow high tailed it out of the guild and Lucy looked up at him with a mischievous look. "Nice deflecting." He praised softly. "But it will be harder to hide your scent soon." Lucy shrugged.

"They're not paying attention to me anymore though." The Seith Mage laughed and ignored the odd looks he was getting from anyone watching them, him in his baggy pantaloons and mask while he carried the busty blond in her plain pink pajamas. The war was over, he had the girl of his dreams, and they were going to have a _family_.

"How the hell did we manage to hide that from Laxus?"

* * *

 **This chapter obviously takes place well after the war, after Lucy recovers from her grief, and I've taken my own spin on the Alvarez war. For a mage that possesses human souls I've always wondered what the limit on Bixy's powers are, part of me imagined that with enough power he could separate soul and body...so that's what I did. His magic has so many things that he could do and we never really see it. So he helped Lucy end the war, SHAZAM!**


	3. Home

_X792 - The day Makarov came back to Fiore_

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

 **KEY TO HIS SOUL**

* * *

Sweat coated her palms, pale skin a shade lighter, and it was easy to see she was nervous; indecision shone in those brown eyes and he hated it, watching her struggle, so with a gentle hand Bickslow pressed his palm to Lucy s lower back and helped guide her forward into Magnolia. The four of them had not been back since the sudden closure of the guild a year ago, in fact that Raijinshuu and Laxus had been among the first to leave, and even now they all hesitated in returning. Natsu's signal flare in Crocus had hit the papers and magazines, word spread that someone was trying to bring Fairy Tail back, and Gajeel's visit to Blue Pegasus solidified what they'd thought. The guild was coming back together, with Natsu at the helm of the bunch, and Erza had taken the mantle of Seventh Master.

"I bet they made it look bigger than Magnolia s remodel after the Grand Magic Games." A few chuckles followed Evergreen's statement, the Fairy Mage could tell the tension among them was high and most of it came from the petite blond walking beside her; it was understandable why Lucy was so nervous but Evergreen couldn't deny how much she d missed Magnolia and the guild.

"Of course they did, Ever, with Erza at the helm I'll be amazed it isn t a bakery." The answer was soft, barely loud enough, but the reply had all of them breaking into laughter; the tension dissolving slowly, and the Seith Mage glanced at her from the corner of his eye and smiled. It was nice to see her finally relaxed, she'd spent most of the trip back fretting, and now they were here. Lucy paused mid step and he stayed beside her, Laxus guiding Freed and Evergreen forward to wait for the other two to catch up.

The Seith Mage wrapped his arms around her and Lucy leaned into his hold. "I'm kind of ashamed to say that I m scared." There was no reason not to be, Fairy Tail was her family and home after all, being suddenly abandoned like that had cut the blond apart on a different level than anyone else; he knew she'd forgiven them all for what had happened, for going their separate ways, but she hadn't properly healed because she hadn't seen them all in so long. It showed when Gajeel had arrived with Levy at Blue Pegasus, sure the blond had been excited to see her friend, but there was a reservation in her eyes; she held herself a bit more rigid and kept herself slightly distanced from the pair.

The stolen kiss was fleeting, tender, and it had the effect he d wanted; Lucy relaxed more, smiled a bit softer, and he slid his mask up to look at her. "You're allowed to be scared, you're allowed to be angry, hell you could even be sad. Nobody can tell you what to feel but you." Chocolate pools lightened, her body lurching into his, and this kiss was longer; this was the kind of kiss that parents shielded kids from seeing, that led to darker and more intimate things, but damn if he didn't want to say screw the guild and take her to his house here in Magnolia.

"Guys, hurry up, Evergreen s getting mad that you two can suck face but she hadn't seen Elfman yet." Laxus booming voice was followed by a feminine shriek, the sound of a fan hitting skin, and laughter from the rest of them. Lucy held Bickslow's hand tightly, his Babies floating around them, and she stepped up beside the Lightning Dragon with a grin.

In the time they had been at Blue Pegasus he had found an ancient book and made her kin, they had a blood bond that meant they were like siblings and more, Laxus had grown exponentially stronger and it was revealed that when a dragon had a bond of kin their magic would grow to protect that other person. Bickslow wasn't put off in the least as Laxus took Lucy's free hand, the Seith Mage and Celestial Mage had decided to hide their relationship from the guild for now, and instead he juggled his Babies and told raunchy jokes to keep the others smiling.

The hall came into view and instead of freezing up Lucy tugged on Laxus hand, excited at the idea of being back, and as they pushed open the doors the room fell silent; most eyes fell on the blond pair and their connected hands, the way the Lightning Dragon had seemed to grow almost softer (but no less powerful) in the year apart while the Celestial Mage seemed much more like an adult. "Lucy!" Wendy jumped from her seat and ran to the blond she viewed as a sister, ignoring Laxus' soft growl of warning as her small arms wrapped around the blonde's torso, and the Sky Dragon chirped happily as the embrace was returned.

Laxus' eyes softened at the sound, though he was more than aware of the glare that Gajeel was giving him, and Natsu of course had no tact ever. "The hell are you growlin' at Wendy for, Laxus?" His tone was curious, not like he was looking for a fight, and the tallest blond sighed as he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." His answer was obviously not what the Fire Dragon wanted to hear but as Natsu opened his mouth to say something Lucy shook her head very gently, it was enough that Natsu caught it and knew better than to make a big deal about it, so the pink haired male instead ran over and collected his hug from his partner.

Bickslow was watching, despite nobody being aware of his gaze following Lucy around the room as she greeted and reunited with everyone, and his heart swelled as he watched the smile on her face continue to grow. As long as she was happy that was what mattered to him. "Ne, Bickslow, welcome home." He glanced at Lisanna and nodded.

The Seith Mage personally had nothing against the youngest Strauss, she was friendly and quite nice to look at, but she seemed to think that with her siblings and his teammates being together that she had a chance with him; Lisanna was a good friend but that was all she could ever be to him. "Thanks, Lis. So what's shakin'?" Her lips quirked upward, a half smile, and he was suddenly feeling wary of the woman before him.

It had to be a female Strauss thing but the pair of them were insane about love, romance, and couples. There were countless times Mira had tried to set up varying couples in the guild, including Lisanna, and before Tartaros the Animal Soul Mage had been doing the vey same. "When are you going to get a girlfriend, hm?" Her words validated his caution.

There were two options here, either start a brawl and flee in the mess or try to deflect, neither one would be that effective though. "Me? Settle down?" He could only hope to the Celestial King himself that Lucy knew what he was doing.

"Bickslow getting a steady girlfriend would be like me becoming the next Master of Fairy Tail, Lis, it's not going to happen."

Bless her amazingly huge heart, his girlfriend was a life saver, and he glanced over at her playful smirk. "I dunno, Cosplayer, why don't you date me?" He replied with a wag of the tongue, it was normal for him to act like this, and Lucy giggled while Evergreen and Freed shared a secret look.

"Hey, Luce, we forgot something. Wait here." The blond glanced at where Natsu and Happy had been standing, her expression an adorable one of surprise, and the two emerged from the kitchen with a tall chocolate cake. The blond erupted into a fit of giggles, Evergreen joining her, as Laxus and Bickslow laughed too.

Gajeel grunted as he steadied the blond when she nearly toppled into him. "What's so damn funny?" He asked, arms crossing, and Lucy only began to laugh harder now. It was Freed, who was covering his mouth to mask his own chuckling, that replied.

"When we were headed back Lucy said she would be amazed if Erza hadn't turned the guild hall into a bakery in her role as Master." Natsu and Happy blinked and chuckled.

"Why didn't I think of that!?" The redhead gasped, hands covering her mouth, and she looked at Makarov as the old man shook his head; Bickslow and Lucy were both laying on the floor wheezing for breath at this point and Happy grinned as the words tumbled out of his mouth.

"Happy Birthday, Lushy!" The Exceed even used the nickname he'd always had for her, his joy infectious, and the blond managed to stop her laughter in order to thank the destructive duo. Bickslow's gift was hidden, it was something he wouldn't reveal here in the guild hall.

* * *

The party had lasted for a near day, Lucy had fallen asleep curled between Laxus and Bickslow with the large coat draped across them like a blanket, and upon waking up she simply let herself lay there. After living near Blue Pegasus for so long the blond was finally home.

A soft snore made her glance to where Gajeel cradled Levy, the bluenette was adorable but had a snoring issue if she was forced to lay in an awkward way; but what floored Lucy was the tender expression on Gajeel's face as he watched the girl. "The hell you starin' at Bunny?" He grumbled, lifting his gaze to her, and she offered him a wide smile.

The blush that covered his cheeks was almost cute and Lucy only offered a knowing wink before motioning to Bickslow, his eyes widened a bit but he only nodded in understanding, the pair of former enemies hadn't been close per say but they knew they could depend on one another for anything. They could trust one another with their secrets.

"I guess I'll be the first to say it. Welcome home, Bunny Girl." Gajeel's voice made her chest warm, she was home, and as she lay in Bickslow's arms Lucy knew she would never be able to leave again.

* * *

 **There is Home~ This one is obviously prior to Hidden but after Fix. I tried to merge the descriptive writing of Fix and the broken down conversations of Hidden with this one.**


	4. Doctor

_X777 July – One year before Bickslow joins Fairy Tail_

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

 **KEY TO HIS SOUL**

* * *

D _ark crimson eyes slid open, taking in the bright room, and the preteen looked up at the ceiling with a bored expression on his face; his arms were starting to cramp from their position but there wasn't much he could do about it, the tight hold that the buckled jacket was known for was pretty effective in keeping him still. "Good morning Bickslow." The voice was detached, like an echo, and he knew it came from the speaker._

 _His tongue darted out to wet his lips. "Morning Dolly." He replied, knowing that the woman hated the name, and he heard the scoff. Doctor Darlene Olyena, who he called Dolly, had never told anyone that her late father had called her Dolly; for Bickslow he'd learned it by talking to the soul that shadowed the woman, protecting her, and yet everyone assumed him crazy._

 _The door opened and he was pushed into a sitting position. "Bicks." Dark red met bright green as the teen looked at the guard, Illyria Citharius was a powerful mage that had never revealed her type of magic, the woman was one of the nicer ones._

 _Her smirk earned a smile before his tongue dropped out of his mouth. "Yo Illy, what's good?" The woman rolled her eyes and unbound his jacket, allowing his arms to relax, and Darlene entered the room not seconds later; the straight jacket was for their safety but he'd never been dangerous. Not to those two, anyway, he had other people who he turned his anger on._

" _Ready to talk about that day?" Darlene had no tact, it wasn't the way she worked, if she wanted answers she asked the question until people broke; even if she had to find other things to talk about and sneak questions in. Bickslow held pride that he'd yet to fall for that trick. He rolled his eyes instead and looked away._

 _Darlene and Illyria exchanged looks before the mage sat down across from him and forced him to look at her. "My magic, you've asked what it is, I'm going to tell you." Suspicion shimmered in his eyes and Bickslow simply shrugged. "I'm a Seith Mage, specializing with human souls, I can see them just like you can." The preteen turned his head to look at her before raising his eyes to the space just above him where the small orbs that he thought nobody could see were hovering._

" _What does that have to do with me?" The question came out harsh, he was caught off guard and he didn't like it, but it didn't seem to bother either woman; Darlene watched the exchange without speaking, simply listening._

" _You didn't want them to leave you, right? Something happened that caused them to die and you didn't want to be alone?" The prodding questions were left unanswered, Illyria however was just like Darlene and would keep prodding. "So when they were ready to go your magic swelled, you did something that kept them here." The dark red of his eyes grew shiner, tears forming, and he blinked furiously to stop them. "You feel like a monster because they suffered and now you kept them here instead of them moving on." He snapped, his whipping to look at her, his eyes glowing with a green ring._

" _Yes! Dammit! I did something that bonded their souls to mine, forcing them to stay in this hell, they'll always be seven-year-old souls that know only to do what I say and know that I'm the only one that can keep them from suffering! Now shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" His voice grew louder, raspier as he screamed, and Illyria stood up and left the room; Darlene blinked, suddenly alarmed, before fleeing without attempting to restrain the teen. Instead she did whatever she could to try and awaken the mage from her strange trance while fear leaked into her, the boy had more magic than she had thought but Illyria had insisted against using anti-magic bindings._

* * *

It was strange, waking up from his hellish memory of that place he'd lived in from the age of seven until he turned fifteen, he'd woken up in his dream only to wake up prior to the worst of it. After getting out, seeing as the Council ruled him innocent in the destruction of the circus at last, the fifteen-year-old found himself traveling; he wanted to see everything. Sure he missed Illy and Dolly, the pair were the only ones who knew his story after all, but after unleashing his strongest magic and learning about control four years ago he was ready to move on. They had helped him discover he wasn't a monster, helped him see past the pain, and now he was ready to see the world and help others.

It was raining, for once, and he noticed the teen sitting alone on the bench by the train station; spiked blond hair, powerful magic, and a scar over his right eye. This was someone strong, and judging by his posture he didn't give two damn what anyone else thought, it was something Bickslow envied. Having to use a visor, sunglasses, a mask…all because he couldn't lose control and risk either ruining someone's mind for good or possibly damaging their soul? It was depressing as hell really.

As the Seith Mage sat beside the blond, seeing as he didn't want to be bothered and the sort of older teen was scaring most people away, he let his mind wander to the times when things were normal. When his friends weren't souls that just possessed whatever was convenient to use as a weapon at the time. "The hell is the mask for?" The blond boy was looking over at him, arms crossed over his chest, and Bickslow rolled his eyes.

Was it worth answering? This guy was the kind who was used to people giving him what he wanted and so Bickslow simply turned his head away and didn't answer. "Oi! You deaf or something?" The blond grabbed his shoulder and forced Bickslow to look at him.

The sharp glow of green behind the black fabric was enough to make the blonde's eyes narrow. "It protects people from my magic." That answer made the blond look at him warily, as if expecting the Seith Mage to suddenly attack him, and Bickslow stood up as his train arrived; just like in a bad movie the blond teen was boarding the same one it seemed.

As he sat down Bickslow became aware of the fact that the blond had followed him, sat in the car across from him, and was now holding his hand out. "I'm Laxus Dreyar, soon to be S-Class mage of Fairy Tail." Bickslow looked down at his outstretched hand and decided to stop holding back. He clasped hands with the blond as a wide grin formed on his face.

His reply was boisterous. "I'm Bickslow, wandering mage, and I use Seith Magic as well as Figure Eyes." He could hear Pappa babbling about the blond before him and his scar, the fact that his hair looked like he'd stuck his finger in a socket, and the blond himself smirked.

"That's pretty rare magic, hasn't been used in a while from what I've read, but I know it's hella' strong. Why not join Fairy Tail? We can be teammates since I doubt there's anyone back at that annoying place quite as strong as you. Maybe Erza but she's a mini monster." The Seith Mage snickered at that, wondering just who this Erza person was, and rolled his shoulders in a shrug.

"I might but I want to travel for now, see the world and all that jazz, never got to before." Laxus studied him for a couple moments, making the masked mage feel a bit uncomfortable, before the lightning mage reached into his pocket and pulled out a small communication lacrima and handing it over.

Bicsklow studied it for a moment. "What is this?" He hadn't seen one before, as he spent most of his lift in a padded cell, and the blond mage across from him held up a second one.

"Communication lacrima, these ones are specifically tuned to one another, all you do is add magic to it and think of me. It'll call this one. You call me when you're ready to settle down and I'll come get you." The Seith Mage lifted his head from the orb in hand to the teen across from him, sure he wasn't exactly offering to be best friends or anything crazy but he was offering to be someone to depend on. Offering a home.

The Seith Mage pocketed the orb and leaned back in his seat. "You know you've got a soul following you, right?" Laxus seemed intrigued by this, sitting up slightly, and he looked up where Bickslow was looking.

"Who?"

"A woman, her hair is blond and she's got brown eyes, pretty. Her name is Layla." The teen blinked, as if trying to recall anyone he knew by that name, and he shrugged. "Layla says you don't know her, that you aren't related, but that one day you'll have someone in common that you both care about." Laxus scoffed at the idea but Bickslow could see the pink blush on his face.

"Do you have souls following you?"

"Always, I've bound them to me, my friends are here at all moments."

"Oh."

The silence wasn't awkward, as he'd feared, instead it was as if that one question and answer had spoken volumes; Bickslow was surprised that he was that comfortable with anyone. When anyone learned that he could see souls they often shrunk back in fear, when they knew he could control them they often fled, so to have someone who knew that didn't run was endearing.

The two parted at Hargeon, Bickslow getting off the train while the blond kept going, and as the Seith Mage walked through the town his heart felt lighter. Pappa shivered excitedly in the air as the mage headed for the post office, Illyria had delivered something to Hargeon for him apparently before she left for Bosco on a vacation, and as he entered the magic store the old man handed him the parcel. The wooden dolls were hand crafted, it was apparent, and he knew Illyria's work anywhere; she'd made him five small totems for his friends.

* * *

The orb flashed to life, storm blue met dark red, and Bickslow made sure the lacrima was angled so Laxus could see the print behind him. "I'm ready to be your teammate, Laxus." The blond teen smirked and headed for the doors, pushing them open, and greeted the visor wearing mage as the wooden totems floated around him.

"Yo, Laxus."

" _Laxus!" "Yo!"_

The blond smirked as he watched the totems practically dance in midair.

"Come on in, Bicks, you've gotta meet Freed."

* * *

 **A bit more into Bixy's past for this one and tomorrow will be the 100% full story of his past.**


	5. Vendetta

X792 – Two months after Lucy began training with Laxus

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

 **KEY TO HIS SOUL**

* * *

 _Rage, the burning rage that was often associated with the desire to kill, flooded his vision; Bickslow couldn't manage words on how furious he was, there weren't any quite good enough to express this feeling, and his chest began heaving as his breathing became unsteady. The pair standing before him had no right to be here, no right to be alive, and they sure as hell had no right to look at him like they were. Pity, that was what they saw when they looked at him, rather than the regret they should have felt. "Bickslow, look at you…you're like me when I was your age." His biological father wasn't joking, it was obvious they were related, but the Seith Mage wasn't in the mood for a sappy reunion._

" _Get lost. You're the last two people on Earth I want to see. Ever." His tone was harsh, abrupt, and he knew Freed and Evergreen were watching him warily while Laxus sat up straighter; they weren't inside anywhere private so he couldn't kick them out, the diner was rather crowded though so it helped to keep people from looking over, and the pair blinked and smiled as if they hadn't heard him._

" _Got my temper, ya do, kiddo." His mother commented softly, her eyes the same dark red as his own, and he hated feeling the aching pain of looking at them now; they hadn't wanted him, they'd told him that much, and he would never forget that day as long as he lived._

" _I believe he said to get lost just moments ago. I'd suggest doing just that otherwise I won't hesitate to make a scene."_

 _The group raised their eyes to see a very furious Lucy Heartfilia, Loke stood beside her and seemed rather put off while her eyes danced with righteous anger, the blond had her arms crossed under her breasts and Bickslow felt his killing intent rise as his father clearly checked her out while her mother snuffed her nose at the sassy little blond. He wasn't sure why she was doing this for him, they didn't even know each other. Laxus had talked about a big breasted weakling and that was it._

 _His mother was the one to speak. "I don't need a scantily clad little harlot like you tellin' me what I should and shouldn't do." Pale cheeks flushed with anger, Loke's eyes danced with rage as a low growl filled the air, and Lucy's expression became a disarming smile._

" _I have every right to tell you what you can and can't do, Ma'am. You see my name is Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Jude Heartfilia, who I know happens to be your employer. If you value your steady income and free house then you will leave this instant and never bother him again." The words were vicious, meant as a threat, and it was clear that she was being very serious. Bickslow watched the woman pale, considerably, before her form started to tremble. "Or did you forget that I knew all of my father's employees?" It was the way her eyes practically glowed as if she had some other magic, like she was hiding some power from them, which attracted Bickslow in an instant. His parents left, without another word to argue, and Lucy made sure that they were gone before turning to glance at him. "Sorry to force my way into the conversation but you seemed uncomfortable. Well, then, see ya around."_

 _His hand closed around her wrist, her eyes rising to his covered face, and he pushed back the urge to hug the blond and instead let his appearance almost seem sinister. "There is one way to make it up to me." He face turned a vivid shade of red before she snatched her hand back, her slap was quite strong actually, and she walked away as she grumbled about perverts._

 _Laxus' chuckle seemed to break the group's silence. "Blondie has some fire to her, that's for sure, but other than a nice rack she doesn't offer much to the guild." Ah yes, Fantasia, and Bickslow pushed aside his discomfort of the idea of what they were doing; the old man wasn't stupid, he would surrender his position as Master to protect everyone, there wouldn't be a huge battle. Once Laxus was Master then the weaklings would be sent packing and the guild would not only become more renowned but they wouldn't be in such debt with the council all the time._

 _He would miss Blondie, for sure, but the Seith Mage would offer her a place by his side at least if she wanted to stay in the guild._

* * *

"Cosplayer…I never did thank you." They had been meditating, or at least finishing their meditating, when Bickslow spoke up. Chocolate eyes traced his face, the visor gone for once, and Lucy tilted her head as she tried to figure out what he meant.

After moments of being puzzled she decided to get answers. "Thank me for what, Bickslow?" One of his eyes cracked open, staring at her, and finally he opened the other and looked at her fully, Lucy was astonished how good looking he was without the visor but she wasn't going to say anything yet. Nightmares plagued her still, Bickslow's strength was low due to the anti-ethernano poison, and neither one were really ready for that.

His voice was almost detached when he replied, eerily soft. "For getting rid of my parents in that diner. I…I still stand by my choice of never wanting to see them again." Lucy opened her mouth to answer, no doubt to tell him it was okay or to ask why, so he held his hand up; she snapped her mouth shut, watching him, but didn't say anything.

"My parents abandoned me, when I was five, they had been beating me often and starved me; but one day I activated my Figure Eyes and forced my mother to nearly kill herself, nobody in our family had magic to it wasn't like they expected me to develop something like that, so they left me close to death near a circus where I was found by the ringleader." He watched her, she'd clapped her hands over her mouth in shock as her eyes widened, it was strange really to see the various expressions in her eyes and the way her soul changed colors rapidly due to her emotions.

"I know. Remember, I saw it, when you used your Figure Eyes to stop my panic attack; but…they are awful people, no real parent would beat or abandon their child like that." He watched the way she clasped her hands together now, holding his, and he decided it was now or never. He wanted to talk about it, at long last.

"I lived at the circus for two years, that's where I learned I was a natural acrobat, and I made friends with the other young kids that helped out. We did simple chores, cleaned up after shows or the animals…but we had a place we were happy. I think though that someone either got offended during the show, hated one of the crew, or even just wanted to cause destruction. I was seven when the place went up in flames in the middle of the night, we had just finished a show and us kids were allowed to stay up late for once, I had snuck off to go into town though and when I saw the smoke I ran back." His voice grew hollow, emptier, and Lucy's hold on his hands never wavered.

"I found my friends under a pile of burning wood, screaming for help, and I burned my hands something terrible trying to save them; but when I saw it, their souls, I wasn't ready for them to leave me. Instead of letting them go I called on that magic, that power, I wanted them to stay; I got my wish…and bound their souls to me. Never to age, never to remember their life, all they know is I'm their friend Bickslow and they stay by me for protection. I was locked up, someone blamed the arson on me, and not even a week later they tossed me into a mental hospital. The guard was a Seith Mage too she ended up teaching me how to control my magic, but they were keeping me there until they could prove me innocent since there wasn't much evidence or any eyewitnesses. None that were alive anyway." Lucy was tracing circles with her thumbs on his hands, her eyes never leaving his face, and he kept going.

His chest was losing the heaviness, his heart was hurting less, and he _liked_ that he could just talk and she didn't say anything. "I was fifteen when they declared me innocent and released to the public, Illyria had taught me all about my magic and how to use it, and I was _free_. I met Laxus on my first train and he offered me friendship, he liked my magic where most people feared it, and I spent a year traveling before I joined Fairy Tail. But within my first year I learned that the arson was definitely a target, I was the target more specifically, and that my birth parents had been the ones to do it. I had no evidence save for the word of a soul only I could see, I had to keep it hidden that I knew the truth, and to this day I wonder if I had been there would I have been able to save them." He waited for something, anything, and was stunned as Lucy kneeled so she was on his lap and hugging him.

Her skin was soft, her scent was sweet, and he held her close as she stroked his hair. "They had some stupid grudge against you, their child, and destroyed lives to try and end you. I didn't understand why you hated them so badly but now I do. But just remember that you were _seven_ when that place went up, Bicks, the only thing you could have done was get killed just like the others. If you had stayed they would have won." He had never thought of it like that and continued to hold her. The blond didn't know, and most likely never would, but her words were the sweetest music to his ears; the best thing he could possibly have said to him in this moment as he thought of his past. He blamed himself for the death of the others, that if he hadn't been born then they would still be alive, and Illyria had easily shaken that of him. But he knew their murderers, knew that they were still out there, and hadn't done anything about it; he hadn't avenged them.

"Those two will get punished for having such a vendetta against you, trust me, but for now it's best to remember that you're a powerful mage surrounded by people who love you while they are miserable and only have each other." A part of him wondered how she knew, Bickslow had always kept tabs on them since he was released from the psyche ward, how had Lucy known that they were alone and suffering that way?

He remembered the bond then, she must have seen more than his childhood memories, she must have seen most of them; and he felt like things might be okay now.

* * *

 **There will be closure with his parents. I promise.**


	6. Fluffy

X791 - Pre Tartaros

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

 **KEY TO HIS SOUL**

* * *

Freezing, that was the only way to describe the air, and her body trembled as Lucy walked toward the guild hall; even in the denim jeans, knee high boots, leather jacket, and turtle neck shirt...she was still cold. The blond rushed through Magnolia, heading for the guild hall, and grunted as she collided with a hard body when rounding a corner. "Ah, shit!" The hands that steadied her were large, easily closing around her waist, and Lucy looked up into covered eyes.

"Thanks, Bickslow, sorry about that." He released her, once he was sure she could stand on her own, and his mouth curled into a smile.

There was something about that smile Lucy couldn't help but get moony over, he was a very handsome person after all and with only being able to see his strong jawline it seemed to amplify his smile. "No problem, Cosplayer, where you headed to?" He noticed her shivering and draped his cloak over her shoulders without much thought to the action.

A blush stained her cheeks as the much large cloak enveloped her, his warmth soaking through the fabric, and she tried to be discreet as she raised the cloak to her chin and sniffed. His scent made her think of fir trees, wood polish, and the outdoors; she'd always enjoyed catching the barest hint of it before, either in passing or when he got involved in the brawls and his scent rubbed off on the others.

"The guild hall, Natsu wanted me to pick a job for us, what about you?" The Seith Mage extended an arm and Lucy blinked before wrapping her arm around his. The man began guiding her toward the stone and wood building they called home.

"What a coincidence, I was too, I shall escort you." The Seith Mage was playing up the gentlemanly act, earning a giggle, and Lucy fell into a comfortable silence as they walked up to the hall. Bickslow didn't bother untangling their arms as they entered, Lucy didn't try to either, and few people seemed to notice them as they were too busy restraining Gajeel so he didn't try to sing more Christmas carols.

"Thank you, Bickslow." He blinked as Lucy untangled herself from his side, smiling with an adorable red hue to her face, and he blinked as they heard a squeal. "You're under mistletoe!" Mirajane shouted, making all eyes land on the pair, and Lucy rolled her eyes before stretching up slightly.

"Wha-" He wasn't prepared for the kiss on the lips, he'd imagined she would choose his cheek or something, but her soft lips pressed to his and he had no time to return the kiss as the blond pulled back. Her eyes shimmered with confusion, no doubt wondering why he hadn't returned the kiss, and Bickslow scowled before grabbing her shoulders and leaning down.

He kissed her as if he planned to eat her, a dark part of his mind reminded him of his infatuation and just where he'd really like his mouth to be, he plundered her mouth with his tongue and felt her knees weaken. His hold on her was keeping her up, he ignored the cat calls, and as he pulled back from her mouth he could see something in her eyes that made him aware that she wasn't all that innocent.

Brown eyes were dark, like black coffee, and he could see the wanton glow to her face; he ached to drag her home, to make her his, and before he could do that he was deflecting a fist coated in flames as Natsu attacked while a sword came flying at him from the insane redheaded monster known as the Titania. "Oi oi!" He shouted, hands raising in a peaceful gesture, and Lucy moved between them.

"Guys, stop, it was a kiss." Erza's face flushed red as she shouted about defending Lucy's virtue. Natsu on the other hand was glaring with murderous intent, the Fire Dragon Slayer had a very special place in his heart for the blond and to watch Bickslow just randomly kiss her had set his blood boiling. "Natsu, chill." Lucy commanded, arms crossing under her bust, and he growled in reply before stalking off to the bar.

Lucy turned to look at him and Bickslow was reminded of why she was off limits, Natsu's expression had cemented it in his mind that the Fire Dragon had prior claim, so the Seith Mage chuckled. "You didn't have to step in, I can take those two. But thanks for the concern, Cosplayer." He teased her, it was the only way to get out safe, and Bickslow walked over to Laxus' table and sat down. Lucy trudged to the request board.

"You're wearing his cloak." Gray's voice was detached, bored even, and Lucy felt the softness of the liner as she turned her head to look at him.

"I know." Her reply was gentle, relaxed, and she smiled as Gray gave her a knowing look; he'd confessed to having feelings for Juvia, even if he was creeped out about her over-the-top love displays, so Lucy had fessed up about her crush on the Seith Mage.

Gray smirked and patted her on the head before walking away, knowing she'd pick a good mission, and Lucy could feel the eyes of the Raijinshuu settled on her back. The blond resisted the urge to flash them a cheeky grin and instead snatched a paper from the board and walked over so Mira could approve it.

The blond decided that she'd be less likely to relinquish this garment unless directly asked by the owner.

It was when the war started that she had Virgo keep it in the spirit world for safe keeping.

* * *

 **I left this one short and sweet, this will tie in with tomorrow's theme very closely. :)**


End file.
